New york eats chapter 1
by Nicole411
Summary: chapter 1   I am bad at summary's its about girl who getts her heart broken by her dad and ends up getting anorexia... this chapter 1/ more coming  please R&R even if you hate let me know/but i like so far :  its rated M because its has "bad Language"


**New York eats**

**Chapter 1: My new home; and moving time **

**HI guys My first Fanfic/ sorry if there's mistakes in it**

**Please R&R ok?**

**Chapter 2 coming up soon :) **

I was fourteen (in 2005) when it started the, anorexia. My parents were in the misted of separating and I was sent to live with my mother(when we move) . Boring! And my father is moving all the way to Vancouver. With his mistress.

I was in the misted of packing when I heard my neurotic mother yelling at my father "You are doing this! You're leavening your family when I- uh we need you the most, you're a soar excuse for father to our kid, and a piss ass of a husband" see my dad Started cheating during the 17th-20th years of their marriage and it went on for about four years after he stared.

My mother isn't the sharpest lipstick in the store and she leads a very, very hard working life she's A part owner of a big department store (for women-and teen gals) cold "Goddess- Seduction 66" she owns it with her best girl friend Hannah Mallory-Ann (to me " auntie Hannah Ann) and her Eldest daughter Unna-Taylor Ann( she's 29 yr's old and like me sister) she's at the office like 60 hours a week and when she's at home she's in the home office from 5;40 am-9:50 pm and the phone never stops. So its easy to say she didn't have time to notice anything "wrong" going on she there was never time for me or my Daddy(Taylor Andrew- Banks (TABS to me) he's 53 yrs old)

Mom had been working 60 hours a week steady for 4 months And daddy and I eat dinner together about 5 days out of seven and on August 14th 2004 I was in bed reading "The Earth, My Butt, and Other Big Round Things" and mom wasn't home she was out at (auntie Hannah Ann) house going through the books for the store and I hear Daddy come in: laughing and saying in a shushed voice "Baby Shh , you'll wake my daughter, do you want some wine?" she was so giddy and says in the most drunken of voices – "yeah I do, I heard it's a great aphrodisiac, GREAT GOD YOUR SO HOT!" and My father replies with words I'm shocked to hear – " Hot baby shh my little girl Bailey Kate is in bed if she hears we're in shit! My wife will be home soon so we need to make this Q-W-I-C-K I love you but please shut the hell up and go to the bed room while I get undressed and come with the wine ok?"

I was lying on the floor outside my room crying as I heard this sick, sick conversation, it was just so, so, so wrong, what was he doing?(oh who am I kidding? I new plain and supplely what he was doing he was cheating on my mom. How could he? I knew one thing though whomever that bitch is, A SKANK)

I heard A faint foot step coming down the hall past my room and as try and hurry back into my room so I don't get caught peeking I see this slender showed standing over me as is air up in shock I realize its that SKANK!

I am boiling mad and I stand up yell at the top of my lungs" you Skank that's my daddy your flirting and going to S-E-X with! Did you know he is married to mom for like? Twenty years? YOU UNBELVIEABLE BITCH!" I extremely felt better after that seen but as I'm about to head into my bedroom my father comes down the hall to use and looks shock like he couldn't believe what I said but truly I think he couldn't believe what I heard.

"What in the world is going on here?, Bay why aren't you in bed you shouldn't be up"( pfft I shouldn't be up! HE SHOULDN'T BE CHEATING!) i cant even stand it and I'm yelling again-

" DADDY PLEASE, I SHOULD'NT BE UP! YOUR'RE CHEATING ON MY MOMMY AND I HEARD EVERY WORD OF YOUR SICK, ABSOULYT SICK CONVERSATION WITH THIS TRANP! , I HATE YOUR SORRY ASS!, OH AND GOOD NIGHT" I normally don't swear like a trucker but man was I boiling, wouldn't you bee if you found you father cheating?- My father kind of snickered like i had said something funny-

"Bay your confused, tried maybe?, it's not what it seems, Cory here is a friend from the new York office and she is just down for a visit ok?"

No dad."Don't you even triy to act like I am dumb I'm no and you know it I heard E-V-R-E-Y thing. You want to know what i heard? I heard you say quote on quote" Baby Shh, you'll wake my daughter, do you want some wine? And I heard she say "yeah I do, I heard it's a great aphrodisiac, GREAT GOD YOUR SO HOT!" and then your sorry ass replied with -" Hot baby shh my little girl Bailey Kate is in bed if she hears we're in shit! My wife will be home soon so we need to make this Q-W-I-C-K I love you but please shut the hell up and go to the bed room while I get undressed and come with the wine ok?" Man did I ever stick it to him. I used to have the most respect for my dad but know I hated him for doing this to not only to me but mom too. And at last I finished with- "That's what I hear DAD! You can't tell honestly that that was just two friends. How could you? I'm calling mom". And went bed but didn't sleep I heard talking in the kitchen dad must of said she good buys cause she left crying and he locked and came knocking on my door(which I had locked).

Knock

Knock

Knock

"What? Go away please I'm sleeping, reading, anything so I don't have to speak to dad GO AWAY!"

Knock

Knock

"what?" I asked him as is slam open the door and as he walks right in he sighs and tells me this-"Bay OK , ok your fifteen and think its about time to tell you, I've been having an affair, its wrong of me and unfair to your mother and you, but it been happening and you every right to be angry and scared! Ok? Ask me anything you want and I'll be as honest as I can" (yeah ok. Not once did he say he was SORRY)

I was still standing by the door ready to slam it in his face when he was ready to leave and not to mention I was sobbing like a baby ,and in-between sods I said" Why? Daddy why? And for how long? Mommy's is perfect for you! You two are perfect together what did she do so wrong? Or are doing this to punish me for being Bad?" I felt so empty like I had just lost my best friend.

He stared to cry and all a while he did he said these words" Its not in any way about you your my perfect angel and well your mother just the greatest person ever I cant even explain why I did this, I love you"

Sure he loved me but what about mom?

As consecrated those words I keep thinking how long, how long, and how long?

It was like I was in a trance lifelessly asked him again" how long daddy"

"four years, One year after we got married it stared, but it ends know I swear to you, but bay you've got to swear to me you will never ever say anything about this to your mother, swear?"

"NO Fucking way I'm telling and you can't stop me, how, how on earth could you ask me to do that?"

"Bay please you have to. We can make this work. I'll do anything you want, I'll get anything you want please just swear ok? "

" Ok first don't ever speak to me again, second Don't ever speak to that bitch again oh and third go D-I-E"( of course I didn't really want daddy to die but I was just so mad, but guess that's no excuse)


End file.
